Olde Gods
by Golden Machine
Summary: The Divine Mother bore three children to watch over the Universe. The First, whose rage kept order. The Second, whose wisdom led. The Third, whose compassion balanced. Millions of years have passed since their creation and the world is threatened. Where are these three Olde Gods now? Will they be able to save the world? Or is it by their hands that it falls?
1. Chapter 1

Olde Gods

_"The Divine Mother hath blessed us with her prodigy, the Divine [Mother] hath cursed us!"_

* * *

The bright light of a headlamp shone blindingly in the young man's face. He had been in the dark for so long, his eyes were unable to adjust immediately.

"I've been awake for hours, you couldn't even check on me? So much for compassion," Sasuke spat with the blood that filled his swollen mouth. His body was a mess of rigid muscle and broken bones strapped down to a glistening metal chair. Hands were bound to the armrests in swollen fists, adorned with gashes and bruised.

"I'm here now, so why don't you answer a few of my questions?" The woman who spoke before Sasuke crossed her arms and met her eyes to his.

"I want to know how you massacred an entire team of agents. How were their limbs severed? How were jaws ripped apart with your _bare hands_?" The woman stated awestruck, noting the teeth indentations on the young man's hands.

"How is it you accomplished all that," The woman said though clenched teeth, pausing to lean dangerously close to Sasuke, "But you can't escape from this chair?"

Sasuke gave a scoff at the woman before him, slightly shaking his head.

"You an idiot" Sasuke laughed, "a fucking idiot."

The woman's face stayed placid at the insult, waiting for the other to continue, but was only met with defiant silence. Without warning she closed a fist and launched it into Sasuke's already battered ribs. Sasuke simply sighed at the unwanted contact.

"If you think, by some stretch of your good fortune, that I am restrained by the force of these binds, you are shit out of luck" Sasuke laughed. The woman before him stepped back, but remained otherwise unchanged by the other's words.

"I found you unconscious-"The woman started, but was quickly interrupted.

"I was sleeping."

"You were sleeping? What do you-"

"You're not with the agents. I don't know why you'd think this façade would work," Sasuke laughed, flexing his fingers. The woman's stone like face wavered, showing a hint of fear laced with something unintelligible.

"If you were, we wouldn't be in a basement."

"This isn't a base-"

"This isn't a car" Sasuke laughed.

The woman cocked her head to the side, searching her thoughts for the reference.

"I found you."

"I called you."

"No you didn't!" The woman yelled, walking out of Sasuke's viewpoint. An overhead light flickered on, illuminating the barren space. It was just as Sasuke assumed, the basement of some city centered townhome.

"You think you happened to waltz into a massacre of bodies, and for some fucking reason, take the only one alive to your house?"

The woman slowly moved back into his viewpoint, hands gripped together for comfort.

"You know about the agents, you know about Naruto, you know about a lot of shit you shouldn't. I've seen you, followed you, _and made you come to me_. I need your help, and before you ask a fuck ton of questions, just listen to me.

"You know that dream you have, where-," Sasuke hesitated, as he saw her face contort from fear, "where everyone dies. Everyone in the fucking world dies. You see a blonde guy, Naruto, rampaging. He kills people with a single look, if they're lucky. Others, he rips apart… You know what I'm talking about."

"How the fuck do you know about that!?" The woman screamed, stomping towards Sasuke, wrapping her slender hand around his neck tightly.

"You can't die, you don't feel pain, and you have these dreams _just like me_." He narrowed his eyes at her, unaffected by her grip on him. She squeezed tighter, anger guiding her hand, crushing his windpipe. Sasuke pulled his hands free with ease, and shoved her forward with blinding speed. She landed against the concrete wall on the clear end of the room, cracking it significantly.

"We have to stop Naruto, it's what Mother wants."

"I don't have a mother" She laughed, rubbing the back of her head. It was bleeding, but as he said, she felt no pain. She never did.

"Yes you do, we both do, all three of us do. We all share one."

"You make less sense by the minute."

"Why don't you shut your mouth and listen then, Hinata, since that's your name in this life." She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it and furrowed her brow, not knowing what to say.

"You forgot what you are, because you were the first to fall. You were the weakest, or so Naruto would say. Its time you remembered, so let me tell you a story."

* * *

I hope you guys like it so far? I hopefully will keep this fic going as I really do like it.

Please review and leave feedback! Any suggestions are also greatly appreciated, as well as a beta?


	2. Chapter 2

Olde Gods

_"The Divine Mother weeps for her Children over Earth. Her tears are the colossal rainstorms."_

* * *

"The Universe has always been, but not as it was today. Near our beginning, it was shrinking, collapsing, ready to begin anew. Mother was there, guiding the planets and stars back into her womb to be born again. As the final sun burnt out, Mother decided she needed more help to tend to the Universe and so we were conceived. The three of us, grew together out of the dead stars to help our Mother.

"The First was angry. His justice was swift and concise. He knew not of empathy, but of the detachment needed to rule.

"The Second was clever. He knew the components of stardust, and the energy patterns of gamma rays. He was egotistic, but level headed and kept himself understanding.

"The Third was compassionate. Her heart ached with every living creature's and her warmth calmed wars.

"With our birth, we ruled the stars from the Fornax constellation, to Earth's very own. It was only with creation of Earth however, did everything fall apart. The variable combinations leading to the creation of mankind had never occurred before, therefore we were all intrigued. The humans were fragile, yet they were innovative and so we watched them from afar. We watched their civilizations rise and fall with the turn of the tides.

"One human in particular, Edward Caterall, caught the Third's eye. He was brave and righteous, he gave to the poor and spared no man for their wrongdoing. As he aged before her eyes, she wept that she could not comfort him. Her condition deteriorated until the heart wrenching day that Mother made her human. She would become an Olde Soul, so long as she chose to be. Her soul would continue to be born and die as humans do, and she would suffer heartbreak, disease, hunger and cold for many life times over, just as mankind. So the Third agreed and so it was done, but Mother did not tell the Third that she would forget us, and forget who she was. The Third had no way of knowing of the life she left behind, and therefore no way to return to it. Her brothers wept.

"The Second watched over his sister for the entirety of her lifetimes. He watched as humans progressed, he watched as they held themselves back. The persecution of science, in his eyes, was intolerable, and so he also made the same deal with Mother, with the exception that he remember where he came from. Mother cried for him not to go, but he did. With every reincarnation he contributed one piece of knowledge, in one form or another, not taking the credit himself, but showing those capable the way to success. He also watched out for his sister, not letting her stray too far out of his sight, but making sure to keep himself hidden.

"The First stayed with Mother. He was bitter and apathetic towards the humans further more. Wars broke out on the planet but he concerned himself elsewhere. It was only when Mother wept for the humans, did he devise a measure to destroy them. He locked Mother away on the far end of the Universe and made himself human.

"With every reincarnation of our Olde Souls, we obtain more and more pieces of our abilities from Millennium past. Our souls also return to their prior states the more our character is instilled in the humans. For the Third, her compassion was never well reciprocated with the humans, and thus she remains the most human. The Second, with his help in the advancement of knowledge, has gained the majority of his strength back. The First, with his anger and brash war-like nature, although the last one to make the transition, is the becoming the quickest to gain his power back. When he does, he will annihilate the humans, one by one and we can't let him. We have to stop him, we have to find Mother. Our influence over this race needs to stop. We've done enough."

With that Sasuke stopped, looking slightly out of breath. Hinata looked blankly at him, her mind obviously trying to process the information.

"You didn't mention the agents…" She softly said, focusing her eyes on his.

"The First, in a display of his ignorance, has contacted several powerful individuals, making his self known to them and offering their lives in exchange for helping to try and kill us."

"But you said we can't die!"

"We can't. Not by normal means, I'm trying to say, what he's aiming for is to kill our physical bodies and for us to be reborn again. Even if it is highly difficult, he could blow us up, or cut off our heads, or-." Sasuke stopped as he saw the fright on her face. His stomach turned as he gave her an apologetic look.

"I don't know what to think…" Hinata began, stepping towards Sasuke. He remembered all the years, all the decades, all the centuries, watching her live and die. He lowered his head slightly to assess the damage to his clothes.

"I remember… Edward…" She thought softly, "like a dream of sorts. I remember a lot of stuff. I remember there always being someone when times were rough… I remember," Hinata paused. She rested a tender hand on Sasuke's cheek, gliding it back into his hair.

"I remember Gabriel" she said, her voice slightly wavering with doubt. Sasuke's head jerked up at the sound of that name. His eyes met hers and he quickly spun around on his heel, heading for the stairs that led to the main floor.

"There's work to be done." He said bluntly, hearing her follow behind him.

* * *

Second upload today! I hope you all like it! Please give me some feedback? I appreciate you guys who already have!


End file.
